Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 104? ${3,4,6,11,14}$
Answer: By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $104$ by each of our answer choices. $104 \div 3 = 34\text{ R }2$ $104 \div 4 = 26$ $104 \div 6 = 17\text{ R }2$ $104 \div 11 = 9\text{ R }5$ $104 \div 14 = 7\text{ R }6$ The only answer choice that divides into $104$ with no remainder is $4$ $ 26$ $4$ $104$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $4$ are contained within the prime factors of $104$ $104 = 2\times2\times2\times13 4 = 2\times2$ Therefore the only factor of $104$ out of our choices is $4$. We can say that $104$ is divisible by $4$.